Erro dos Anjos
by Koorime Shinigami
Summary: Meu ponto de vista da continuação da fic "Partida", da Belier. Como Mu se sente ao ser chamado de traidor de Athena por todos?


Erro dos Anjos  
  
Treze anos. Nunca, em sua vida de apenas vinte anos, imaginou que levaria tanto tempo para retornar àquele lugar; não imaginou que ficaria tanto tempo fora do Santuário... e talvez nem o tivesse feito, se não fossem dois motivos: seu juramento de servir lealmente a deusa Athena... e a única pessoa que o fez agüentar aqueles anos de auto-exílio.  
  
Subiu lentamente, com a enorme e bela caixa dourada às costas, a escadaria que o levaria à primeira casa zodiacal... à sua nova morada. Não tinha pressa; ou melhor, até tinha, mas, para alguém que esperou treze anos, alguns minutos não matariam.  
  
Não demorou muito, e já estava diante da imponente construção. Engraçado como treze anos atrás aquele lugar parecia colossal, como se atravessá-la fosse o mesmo que atravessar o universo.  
  
Quando chegou ao seu destino, colocou a caixa de sua armadura no chão e logo em seguida ouviu som de vozes vindo do salão da casa de Áries. Não conseguiu reconhecer, e era de se esperar, afinal de contas, a única voz que ouviu depois que saiu do Santuário fora a de Máscara da Morte de Câncer, quando se encontraram nos Cinco Picos Antigos. Esperou mais um tempo e viu duas figuras surgirem: uma delas trajava a armadura dourada de Escorpião e a outra a de Aquário. Eram Miro e Kamus? Eles estavam bem diferentes do que se lembrava: bem mais fortes e os seus cosmos transmitiam muito poder... o que era de se esperar de um cavaleiro de ouro.  
  
Assim que o viram, não o cumprimentaram, mesmo com o brilho do reconhecimento nas íris azuis. Kamus não se alterou, mantendo-se sério como sempre fora, mas Miro, que sempre fora alegre, fechou a cara na hora e soltou um resmungo que ele não conseguiu entender. Mas não precisava entender para saber o porquê: já esperava uma recepção nem um pouco calorosa por parte de seus antigos companheiros de treinamento, afinal de contas, era oficialmente um traidor de Athena, que só não teve sua vida caçada por ser o único no mundo que tinha condições de concertar uma armadura sagrada.  
  
Esperou pacientemente os dois descerem as escadarias que os levariam às arenas de treinamento. Entrou na casa, foi até os aposentos particulares da casa de Áries e deixou a armadura de mesmo signo ali, deu meia volta e foi em direção às escadas que o levariam para o único lugar que sabia que encontraria a pessoa que mais queria ver naqueles treze anos... que o levariam para o jardim de sua infância.  
  
Chegou rapidamente ali. Nem sabia como se lembrava com tanta perfeição o caminho até ali. No entanto aquilo não era relevante, pois o que mais procurava estava lá, na tão conhecida posição de meditação, imagem que ficara cravada em sua memória juntamente com tantas outras que guardava com extremo carinho no fundo de seu coração. Aproximou-se silenciosamente, não querendo assustá-lo... se bem que isso era quase impossível, pois, se já quando crianças, ele era concentrado em suas meditações, o que diria quando já era o cavaleiro do signo de Virgem?  
  
- Shaka? - ele sussurrou, em um tom melodioso, tentando chamar a atenção do loiro a sua frente.  
  
- Espero que seja importante, Áries... - foi a resposta fria que recebeu - Não sei se notou, mas estou ocupado.  
  
- O... o quê? - Mu se assustou com a resposta, chegando a dar um passo para trás. Por que aquela recepção tão fria? Por que ele estava com aquela sensação de insegurança e... abandono? Não havia motivo... pelo menos não ainda.  
  
- O quê? Agora ficou surdo? - havia um certo sarcasmo naquele questionamento, que foi confirmado no sorriso de mesmo tom - Esses anos que ficou em Jamiel o deixaram surdo, foi?  
  
- Shaka, mas o que...? - o rapaz de cabelos lavanda sentia que iria sufocar com suas próprias dúvidas. Aquele tom de voz do loiro não estava ajudando.  
  
- Olha, Mu, se for ficar aí, gaguejando feito um retardado, volte para a sua casa, que eu tenho mais o que fazer. Eu não quero perder meu tempo conversando com um traidor.  
  
Agora já não sentia mais nada, seu coração estava tão apertado que pensou que iria desmaiar. O ar parecia não querer entrar em seus pulmões, fazendo com que ele respirasse com dificuldade. Era um milagre que ainda estivesse de pé.  
  
- Tra... traidor? - ele conseguiu falar depois de uns segundos tentando processar aquela agressão verbal.  
  
- Agora vai negar que é um traidor? - Virgem levantou-se de sua posição de meditação - Esperava mais de você, Áries.  
  
- Mas eu não sou! - ele gritou, sentindo seus olhos arderem, mas sem derramar uma lágrima sequer.  
  
- Certo... vou fazer de conta que acredito.  
  
Mu cerrou os punhos com força, constatando que aquilo que mais temia estava acontecendo: seu único amigo verdadeiro estava contra ele! Nunca imaginara que a lábia do novo mestre do Santuário fosse tão poderosa, para enganar até mesmo o cavaleiro mais próximo dos deuses.  
  
- Eu pensei que... pensei que... - Mu começou, já não conseguindo conter as lágrimas que surgiam em seus olhos verdes - Pensei que confiaria em mim, Shaka, como quando éramos crianças.  
  
- A gente cresce, Mu. Eu cresci, e vi o quanto estava enganado com relação a você. Pensei que você fosse ser fiel à nossa deusa, não importando as provações que tivesse que enfrentar... mas vejo que me enganei profundamente.  
  
- E é por ela que eu estou aqui, no Santuário, contra a minha própria vontade... e também por você, mas não sei se isso é algo recíproco.  
  
- Pode ter certeza que não.  
  
- Você vai ver... - o tibetano, mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos, não as derramou em momento algum. A dor começou a dar espaço para outro sentimento: profundo ódio - Vai engolir suas palavras... mas quando descobrir seu erro, vai ser tarde demais! Escreve que eu estou te falando! E eu não vou sentir remorso de ter falado isso, ouviu?  
  
- Eu não quero o remorso de um traidor.  
  
- Ótimo! A única coisa que eu estou sentindo por você... ou melhor, por TODOS vocês, é pena! Está ouvindo?! Eu tenho PENA de vocês!!  
  
E aquela fora a última conversa deles naquele mês... antes de Athena, na pele de Saori Kido, aparecer no Santuário acompanhada de seus fiéis cavaleiros de bronze. Nesse meio tempo, Mu, depois de pensar um pouco, sentiu-se meio culpado em ter dito que sentia pena de Shaka. Não era um tipo de coisa que se sentia por alguém que fora um amigo muito querido... mas falara sem pensar (coisa não muito característica dele). Além do que, sentira-se profundamente ofendido. Shaka havia duvidado de sua fidelidade para com a sua deusa... e aquilo era inadmissível.  
  
Nunca havia se sentido tão solitário quanto havia se sentido naquele mês. Mesmo que Kiki estivesse ali, não era a mesma coisa: ele era muito novinho, e não era justo compartilhar com ele problemas daquela magnitude. Tudo bem que se sentira assim quando teve de deixar o Santuário, quando até mesmo seu mestre o havia deixado nas mãos da Sorte, mas naquele tempo tinha Shaka. Agora nem isso ele tinha.  
  
Foi quando, em um dia que não prometia muita coisa, um cosmo poderoso surgiu no Santuário. Era Athena! O jovem ferreiro não sabia o que sentir, mas a euforia com certeza se sobressaltou. Finalmente aquilo tudo teria fim? Esperava que sim... e que, com isso, pudesse ter a amizade de Shaka novamente. O mundo inteiro poderia estar contra ele: aquela amizade, para ele, já bastava.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Tinha que admitir que aqueles cinco cavaleiros o fizeram ficar cansado.  
  
Cansado talvez não fosse a palavra certa: ele ficou exausto depois da luta contra Hyoga. O cavaleiro de Cisne realmente havia se superado. Nunca imaginara que um cavaleiro de bronze pudesse chegar tão longe. Agora se sentia mal por tê-los subestimado... e por ter traído Athena e ter dito, por treze anos, que Mu e Aioros eram traidores, enquanto, na verdade, eles só queriam ajudá-la.  
  
Descia as escadas lentamente. Não sabia se queria encontrar com o tibetano tão cedo, três dias depois do término da luta contra os cavaleiros de bronze. Não sabia se teria coragem de encará-lo depois de tudo o que já tivera coragem de falar dele pelas costas. Mesmo que Mu não viesse a saber dos insultos e o perdoasse, a culpa o remoeria pelo resto de sua vida.  
  
Estava sentindo-se dividido.  
  
Finalmente havia chegado à casa de Áries. Agora não havia mais volta. Precisava encarar seus medos e aflições e ver no que dava. Não era ele que gostava de desafios? Então, onde estava a coragem que era sua característica? Talvez a culpa se sobressaísse.  
  
Encontrou o ariano sentado nas escadarias que ficavam de frente para a sua casa zodiacal, encarando as estrelas, pensativo. Assim como ele próprio, não vestia a armadura, apenas roupas de treinamento. O vento o acariciava e fazia seus cabelos lavanda (que estavam soltos, no momento) esvoaçarem. Aparentemente não havia notado sua chegada, porém...  
  
- Miro? - o ariano nem ao menos se virou para encará-lo. O escorpiano assustou-se com o repentino chamado.  
  
- Como...?  
  
- Como eu sabia que era você? - o outro cortou sua frase no meio - Bom, digamos que eu senti o seu cosmo. Você não se deu ao trabalho de escondê- lo.  
  
Um tempo de silêncio prevaleceu no lugar. Um silêncio pesado, e que Miro não agüentaria mais se algum deles não fizesse algo.  
  
- Sabe... - Mu começou, fazendo Escorpião suspirar um tanto aliviado. Pelo menos ele começara - Eu... sinto muito pelo Kamus. Sei que vocês eram muito amigos e...  
  
- Éramos mais que amigos - foi ele quem cortou a frase dessa vez, e foi Mu que, dessa vez, ficou espantado, mas mesmo assim não se virou para olhar nos seus olhos - Nos éramos amantes já fazia uns três anos.  
  
- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer. Deve estar sendo complicado para você.  
  
- Nós sabíamos que existia o risco.  
  
- Mesmo sendo apenas cavaleiros de bronze?  
  
- Foi o que Kamus disse um dia: um dos cavaleiros era seu discípulo. Ele não treinaria alguém para se tornar "apenas um cavaleiro de bronze"... e foi por isso que eu quis enfrentar Hyoga. Queria ver até onde ele iria... e posso dizer que ele foi bem longe.  
  
- Tem razão... Kamus fez um bom trabalho.  
  
- Sempre fez.  
  
- Você deve estar feliz de ter ficado tão perto dele nesses últimos anos, né?  
  
- Estou. Mas... mas ao mesmo tempo estou me sentindo meio culpado.  
  
- Por quê? Amar alguém é bom. Não deveria...  
  
- Não estou dizendo que estou me sentindo culpado por ter amado Kamus. Estou me sentindo culpado pelo que eu fiz com você.  
  
- Comigo? - agora sim Miro havia conseguido fazer o tibetano olhar para ele.  
  
- É... você ficou treze anos longe de qualquer pessoa, isolado em Jamiel...  
  
- Eu sabia que não seria fácil, se eu não quisesse ser influenciado pelas ordens que vinham do Santuário.  
  
- Mesmo com todo mundo te chamando de traidor injustamente?  
  
- Eu estava preparado para isso - Mu abaixou o olhar, encarando as pedras frias que constituíam o piso de sua casa zodiacal. Ele não estava preparado para conversar sobre o assunto tão cedo - Não vou dizer que no começo foi fácil, afinal de contas, eu era só uma criança de sete anos, mas... o mestre Shion havia dito que aquilo tudo seria pela nossa deusa, então eu não fiquei pensando muito sobre as minhas próprias necessidades.  
  
- Isso é... isso é loucura - Miro não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.  
  
- Talvez seja, talvez não, mas... - os seus ombros começaram a sacudir por causa dos soluços que, inutilmente, ele tentava esconder - Eu... a única pessoa que eu queria ao meu lado não acreditava em mim.  
  
Miro nunca havia visto Mu daquele jeito. Mesmo quando crianças, o ariano era extremamente controlado. Não tanto quanto Shaka ou Kamus, mas ainda sim controlado.  
  
- O pior é que eu disse pro Shaka que eu sentia pena dele... e também de todos vocês. Zeus, eu não sei onde eu tava com a cabeça pra ter falado isso.  
  
- Mu, isso não é o fim do mundo.  
  
- Pode não ser, mas eu os ofendi. Pena é a pior coisa que se pode sentir por alguém!  
  
- E daí?! - Miro gritou, atraindo a atenção de Mu - Não me importa que você tenha sentido pena de mim! Assim como eu tenho certeza que ninguém aqui nesse Santuário se importe! Você foi chamado de traidor de Athena por treze anos! Isso é pior que o sentimento de pena! É duvidar dos maiores princípios de um cavaleiro!  
  
Mu estava assustado, e isso era bem visível na expressão dele. Notando que havia se exaltado, Miro continuou com mais calma.  
  
- Não se sinta tão culpado, Mu.  
  
- Eu... eu já não sei mais o que estou sentindo. Está tudo misturado. Estou sentindo alívio, ódio, raiva, cansaço... pena de mim mesmo.  
  
Miro mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber o que fazer. A confusão era "visível" em seu cosmo... e não era para menos: tanta coisa havia acontecido naquele tempo, que duvidava que alguém tivesse passado uma provação como aquela em tão pouco tempo de vida. Estava se aproximando para consolar o outro, quando um leve toque em seu ombro o impediu, e com aquele cosmo caloroso só poderia ser uma pessoa: Shaka.  
  
- Miro, será que poderia deixar a gente conversar a sós? - o virginiano pediu.  
  
- Claro... bom, a gente se cruza por aí, Mu - e dizendo isso, o grego foi em direção às escadas que davam para a casa seguinte. O ferreiro, por sua vez, virou-se para fitar novamente as estrelas, ficando dessa vez de costas para o loiro.  
  
Ficaram uns cinco minutos em um silêncio pesado. Shaka não sabia como começar sem deixar Mu ainda mais sensibilizado. Em contrapartida, Mu não sabia como começar sem parecer extremamente ridículo.  
  
- Sabe... - o indiano percebeu que, se ninguém ali tomasse a iniciativa, não sairiam dali tão cedo - Eu queria agradecer por ter atendido ao meu chamado telepático.  
  
- Quando?  
  
- Na luta contra os cavaleiros de bronze.  
  
- Ah, tá... não foi nada. Eu não poderia permitir que um aliado tão forte se perdesse...  
  
- Você não queria perder um aliado, ou estava querendo mais uma oportunidade de ficar ao meu lado? - não dava para saber as intenções de Shaka somente com aquela pergunta, pois ela fora feita em um tom neutro, e até mesmo com uma certa frieza.  
  
Mu não tinha como retrucar. Sabia que, bem no fundo de sua alma, o que ele queria era estar ao lado de Shaka, se não como os amigos que eram na infância, pelo menos como "colegas de trabalho". Lembrava com assombrosa clareza a sensação de perda quando o cosmo do cavaleiro desaparecera. Não conseguia admitir que uma pessoa tão poderosa poderia ter perdido daquela maneira. E, quando ouviu o loiro pedir para que ele teletransportasse ele e Ikki para a casa de Virgem, quase enfartou. Não poderia abandoná-lo de maneira alguma, e ele faria o que fosse necessário para trazer Shaka de volta, mesmo que ele tivesse de enfrentar Hades e seus 108 espectros sem a armadura.  
  
- Será que eu posse ser um pouco egoísta, pelo menos uma vez na vida? - ele desviou seu olhar dos corpos celestes e o pousou no horizonte.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
- Eu sei que isso não é uma coisa que um cavaleiro de Athena deva dizer... que ele deve colocar a necessidade dos outros acima das próprias, mas eu... eu... - ele estava sentindo que iria afogar nas próprias dúvidas novamente - Eu não sei. Vivi tanto tempo em função dos outros, como uma marionete. Eu queria, mesmo que por um tempinho, ser eu - ele suspirou antes de terminar - Não o Mu de Áries, traidor de Athena, ou o Mu de Jamiel, ferreiro das armaduras sagradas... eu queria ser apenas eu mesmo.  
  
E o silêncio pesou mais uma vez, e dessa vez mais forte.  
  
- O que está acontecendo, Mu? - Shaka sussurrou, sentando-se ao seu lado. O tibetano apenas virou para encará-lo nos olhos, mostrando o que se passava em seu interior tão magoado e ferido. Ele não estava apenas chorando por fora: sua alma chorava lágrimas de sangue.  
  
- Eu estou me sentindo sozinho, Shaka - ele retrucou no mesmo tom, abraçando os próprios joelhos e apoiando a testa neles e deixou que as lágrimas, que ele tanto lutava para segurar, viessem livremente, de maneira dolorosa - Mas que droga! Será que eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Eu mereço isso tudo que está acontecendo comigo?! Porque se mereço, fica mais fácil eu me matar! Deixa todo mundo satisfeito e eu não preciso mais me sentir um nada!  
  
- Não diga bobagem! - o indiano se exaltou.  
  
- Bobagem?! É porque não foi você que passou treze anos em um lugar no fim do mundo, sem contato com uma alma viva sequer e que, quando volta, pensando que vai encontrar um ombro amigo, é chamado de traidor! Eu não me importava com esses insultos vindo dos outros! Mas vindo de você, eu... - Mu foi baixando a voz nesse ponto da fala, como se já estivesse cansado demais para continuar - Eu senti como se o meu mundo tivesse acabado. Você foi a única coisa que me guiou nesses anos todos. Sempre que eu pensava em jogar tudo pro alto, eu pensava em você e seguia em frente... e quando você falou que eu era um traidor, juro que cheguei a pensar se era eu que estava errado, se o Santuário estivera certo o tempo todo e se fora uma bobagem eu ter seguido os conselhos do mestre Shion. Foi por um milagre que eu não lutei contra o Shiryu.  
  
- Pára... - Shaka pediu em um murmúrio, abraçando carinhosamente o outro - Já deu. Se você queria que eu me sentisse um nada, você conseguiu.  
  
- Não, não foi isso que...  
  
E sua fala foi calada por um beijo. Não um beijo forçado; foi apenas um toque de lábios extremamente inocente, sem malícia ou sequer um roçar de línguas. No entanto, havia tanto sentimento naquele toque, que nem mesmo um milênio de discurso conseguiria transmitir com precisão tudo o que estava contido ali.  
  
- Por favor, não diga mais que está sozinho - Virgem falou tão baixo que Mu não escutaria se não estivesse tão perto - Eu entendi que errei com você, que me deixei levar por palavras sem fundamento, mas... deixa eu tentar concertar esse erro?  
  
- Shaka... - Áries não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Era mesmo verdade? Não estava mais sozinho? Abraçou o outro forte, como se com medo que ele escapasse e nunca mais voltasse - Por favor, diga que não é um sonho.  
  
- Não é um sonho... - ele retribuiu o abraço - Prometo que eu vou reparar esse erro, Mu... isso nunca mais vai acontecer novamente.  
  
- Espero que mais tarde você não pense que isso que está acontecendo com a gente também seja um erro.  
  
- Essa é uma coisa que com certeza não vai acontecer, pode apostar.  
  
E o céu foi encoberto por nuvens, como se as estrelas e a lua crescente quisessem se esconder para darem privacidade ao dois jovens... que tinham muitas coisas a acertarem e erros a repararem.  
  
OWARI  
  
Oi, gente... =^.^= Bom, sei que era para eu estar escrevendo a fic "Amazonas", mas... ai, não deu pra evitar. Eu li a fic "Partida" da Be- chan, e tive que escrever uma continuação. Essa é a última fic que eu posto, pessoal... até dia 25 (assustei? ^_~; ). É que eu viajo hoje, e só deu tempo pra escrever e postar essa fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Como não poderia deixar de ser, dedico a fic a Belier... espero que tenha gostado, moxa!  
  
Deixem seus comentários, OK? B-jaum e até dia 25! 


End file.
